alex the brother of flora and the dark casle
by ablleohs
Summary: Alex has enterd the dream scape trying to rescue his sister but is it to late. Alex has made friends kalena the villager of the dream scape. will this be the end for alex be warned your about to enter the dream scape
1. Chapter 1

She had settle into a comfortable routine at the castle. While she still occasionally had strange dreams, with each passing day they decreased in frequency. Laying under the warm covers in her bedchamber, she felt a sudden desire to have one last taste of the chicken they had eaten for dinner. As her feet hit the castle's slate floor she shuttered at the cold. Like a small child sneaking downstairs to see what Santa Clause had left for her, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, mindful not to make a sound.

Alorf's feelings occasional troubled her. How could she feel as though she had traveled back in time when this was her time? While she couldn't be sure, she felt as though she had always lived in the castle. It was the dreams that troubled her. In her dreams she saw carriages that moved, but without the need for horses, candles that burned without a flame, and then there was the boy, a young man really, about her age. She sensed that he was looking for her. In one of her dreams she had even seen him at the village, with the strange little girl that looked so sad and spoke with such anger to her father, Lord Lobo.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she heard voices. Her curiosity causing her to linger near the door leading to her father's study. "That will do Wench, that will do." As he had done so many times before, he drew the knife across the young woman's throat. He stared transfixed as the young woman's blood filed the crystal goblet he had so carefully positioned just a few moments earlier. From the corner of his eye he saw the door to his study move ever so slightly. From her place behind the door, Alorf stood frozen in terror. Her mind refused to process the spectacle she had just witnessed. How could her father had just killed their house servant in cold blood? As he raised the blood filed goblet to his mouth she screamed. The scream caught him by surprise. He watch helplessly as the goblet crashed to the floor and shattered. In the seconds it took him to regain his composer, his prize was lost. With thought he turned toward the door, more beast than man he lunged. His own scream rent the air as he lost his footing and slipped in the gooey puddle spreading rapidly at his feet.

"Who's there?" Alorf's father screamed as he struggled to get to his feet. Unable to help himself, he licked the sticky liquid from his fingers. Opening the door, his anger vanished like smoke in the wind, as he saw his child, sitting with her arms rapped around herself. Her eyes staring at a point unseen. "Now now, Alorf, it will be fine. I'll explain everything in the morning. Let me help you to your bedchamber." With tenderness he didn't know he possed less than a month before, he tucked his child into her bed, and gently closed the door. Authors note.

Hmmmm I wasn't expecting update the next story for a while but hay I needed to get this story out of my head. Anyway new story new reviews I love how all you've all reviewed and told me your opinions. Lady norbet I'm thankful that you told me I need improvement and if you never reviewed my story I would proboly being making more mastakes anyway rember to R&R bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He didn't like being told to be quite even if it was for his own good. "You must be quite Alex, if he sees you he will kill us. Please trust me." Klena pleaded as she grabbed his hand and led him deeper into the woods. Through the trees he saw the familiar sight of the cemetary. A small crowd milled about. The men stood in groups of one or two. The women, dressed in black hudled in one large group. Toward the back of the cemetery, a pile of newly dug earth stood centenal over a freshly dug grave. Suddenly the sound of sleighbells filled the air. Instantly the small groups formed into a single line. Husbands joining their wives, here and there a child or two peeked their head out behind their parents leg. Standing all alone was a beautiful young woman, unlike the others she was dressed in a pure white gown, a gold scrunchy holding her long blond hair behind her head. Unlike the others who stood staring at the ground, she looked straight forward, eyes a blaze. Having read the grave markers there was know doubt in Alex's mind what her fate would be.

All at once, the sound of bells stopped, a deathly silence taking its place. The strange horse and its two riders had finally arrived. On some unspoken command, two men seperated from the crowd and walked slowly toward the horse. "Get ride of it. It is beginning to stink." On Lord Lobo's command, the men untied the cord holding the body to the horse and carried it back to the grave yard.

"Why is she just sitting there," Alex asked to no one in particular. He struggled to come to terms that Flora was sitting beside and smiling at a mass murder. A man who took young woman for purposes Alex could not know and returned them dead thirty days later. Why did the men of the village allow it? What could Lobo do to them that was worse than the murder of their daughters? For a brief moment their eyes locked onto one another. He couldn't be sure, but he thought that Flora could see him as she sat on the horse as still as a statue with that ridiculous smile on her face.

As the last of the dirt was thrown into the hole, Lord Lobo dismounted from his horse and walked into the cemetary. "Do you have the stone?" He asked. An elderly man stooped by years of hard labor stepped forward and held out a smooth black stone. Raising his arms above his head, Lord Lobo moved his arms and hands until a brillant beam of light formed. With the ease that normal men write, he directed the beam toward the stone and completed the date of murder on the stone.

"Come with me whench," he said, as he took the young girl to the horse and helped her aboard. Returning to the cemetary, he again asked for a stone. Again the stooped old man produced another stone, this one with out any marks. "Name and date of birth, make it quick." With the information in hand he again raised his hands in the air and inscribed the new stone. "I'll be back in thirty days, don't make me ask for the stones again." In an instand Lord Lobo was back on his horse and gone.

"Can you show me where he lives Klena? If you will show me the way I promise I will set her free or I will die trying to." He said as he took Klena's hand in his. "I'll take you if you'll make me a promise." Klena said, her face as dark and ashen as the cemetaries stones. "Promise that you will let me be the one to kill him." Something told Alex that it would be unwise to make a promise he couldn't keep. "How would you do it Klena," he asked. In response, she pointed her fingers at an ancient oak tree, second later it evaporated. "I'll let you kill him Klena." Alex said. "Then lets get moving." She said as she walked into the trees. Ok this was very long anyways i've got to go please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For someone so small Klena was able to move with amazing speed through the low hanging braches of the ancient forest they traveled through. The forest was silent save for the sound of their feet, and the occasional animal that crossed their path. Tired from running, Alex bend over and placed his hands on his knees, " I need a moment," he said, he wondered what the altitude was here, there had to be something making it so difficult to breath. Staring back at Alex, Klena was angry. How could this man, a young boy really be the one that would set them free, he couldn't even run five miles through the forest without having to take a break. If not for her over whelming desire to avenge the death of her sister, she would leave the weakling in the forest and take her chances it with Lord Lobo. "Are you ready yet, we are burning daylight and if you think it is cold now give it an hour or two and you will beg me to pick up the pace." Knowing that he didn't have an answer Klena would accept, and a little worried that she might do to him what had done the oak, he nodded his head and began running after her again.

After running for what he thought to be another two miles, Klena stopped and moved toward a group of thick trees. " We will rest here and go to the castle in the morning." With the practices touch of a magician, Klena moved her hands over the trunk of one of the trees and a hidden door way opened, revealing a hidden passage way. As soon as they entered the passage, Alex was surprised by the sudden change in temperature. The stone wall on either side of the passage were covered with runes that he was unable to read. Occasionally a drawing of an animal would appear. After sever twists and turns the tunnel opened into a large room, probably twenty feet by sixty.

"What is this place," Alex asked, not really believing he would receive an answer. To his surprise Klena snapped her fingers and a large iron chandelier with no less than a hundred candles burst into flame. As the light filled the room he could see a large wooded table with four chairs around it perfectly laid out for two. A large roasted bird, a basket of rolls, a bowl of steaming mashed potatoes, and a picture of ale magically appeared on the table. Without even looking at Alex, Klena sat down, bowed her head, and after a few moments of silence commenced to eat. "What are you waiting for, and engraved invitation, if you are you are going to get very hungry," Klena said as he ate a large spoonful of mashed potatoes followed by a bite from a drumstick. As if on que, Alex's stomach emitted a low rumble, "Fine, we eat and then will talk," Alex said as he took his seat at the table.

The rest of dinner was uneventful, for a little girl Klena could really eat. The ail, sweeter than anything Alex had ever drank in England, warmed is stomach and did much to improve his mood. As she finished her food, Klena snapped her fingers and two large slices of apple pie, topped with vanilla ice cream appeared on saucers. "After you do the dishes, we are going to fight. If you can't beat me, I will know that you have no chance against Lord Lobo." Klena said as she stood and walked to an overstuffed chair and corner of the room. "Wake me when you done, and we will see what you are made of, I sure hope you are a better fighter than a runner, cause if not, you will be dead before dinner tomorrow night. With that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

As he washed the dishes in a large wooded tub, Alex wondered why Klena would snap her fingers to make dinner, and then make him wash the dishes, cursing to himself, he worked to complete his task. "Did you have a nice nap," he asked as he dumped a glass of cold water over Klena's head. "How dare you? That is going to make it so much more fun when I kick your teeth in," Klena said as she rose to her feet, water dripping freely from her blonde hair. "Hold my hand," she barked, as she snapped her fingers, Alex felt himself being pulled from the room. Seconds later he found himself in another room, the walls of which were covered with a thick white pad. A variety of weapon hung from the wall in racks: clubs, swords, and crotesque metal objects that Alex had not words to describe. "Prepare to have your teeth knocked out, Alex the brother of Flora." Klena said, at the snap of her fingers, Alex could scarcely believe is eyes, were only a seconds before had stood a cute little girl, now stood the creature he knew as Freiza. "This is going to be fun," Klena growled with the voice of Freiza. Alex wasn't afraid of this weakling in fact he knew how to beat her. "Klena before we fight let you show you my Ultra Super sayian! Alex yelled. All a sudden the room started to shake, the walls started to crack, Then Alex's muscles bulked up massively. His hair grew longer, then a giant golden aura covered Alex.

Klena was scared she'd never seen such a massive power level like but this but she needed to try to defeat him. Without warning, Alex dissapperd only to reappear be behind her. Alex punched Klena in the gut 3 times. "AHHHHHHH"! Klena cried in pain. That punch really hurt more than anything she'd ever felt. Alex walked over held Klena by the neck and threw her at the wall. "Ow, that hurt really bad, really bad," Klena groaned. She found blood on her face blood dripping down her wounded forehead. "Are you going to give up now? There's no way you can win" Alex said.

SNAP! The sound lasted only a second, but it was enough to distract Alex. What had once been a well lite room became a forest, thick pockets of fog hung in the air, the forest's floor now a mass of mud sucked at his feet. To his left he heard the under brush rustle as something large passed by, every one of his senses screamed for him to run, but his reason told him to stand and fight, in the end reason won. "Alex the brother of Flora, prepare to die." From the tree line stepped a creature Alex knew from the Saturday matinees at the cinema. Thick brown fur covered the creatures head, opening it's mouth it blood stained teeth glistened in the moonlight. At once Alex knew who, or perhaps what the creature was, he had seen the red cord jump suite with the wolf head buttons early in the day at the cemetary. "I have been waiting for you, little boy, tonight I will drink your blood and feast upon your flesh. As their eyes locked onto one another Alex felt the heat form within his body, "Not today old man, not today."

As the smoke cleared, Alex realized that he was once again in the fighting chamber. In the center of the room a small figure lay motionless on the floor, a large red cord jumpsuite covering the body like a blanket. Running to Klena, he knelt and felt for a pulse, in a flash she was on top of him, a large silver dagger thrust against his neck. "If you show him mercy he will kill us both. When we knock him down, no matter what form he takes, we must kill him." Putting the dagger back in it's leather sheath, Klena rolled off of Alex, with a snap of her fingers, they were again in the dinner chamber. " I think we should go to bed now, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Klena said as she took Alex by the hand and showed him to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Save for the sound of the horse's hoofs crunching leaves the three travelers rode in silence. Flora desperately wanted to speak the girl. She knew that once they reached the castle the girl would become their new house wench, and house wenches didn't last long at the hand of Lord Lobo. Since the night she had walked in on Lord Lobo, her days had been full of silence. He refused to speak to her about what had happened in the study that night. The images of the grave yard still haunted her. Why would her riding companion and her family have allowed her to be taken? They had to know that her fate would be the same as that of the girl they had returned. She had counted twenty one graves in the cemetary. Twenty one girls had come to the castle in less than two years. The girl sitting beside her would make twenty two. Flora intended that she would be the last.

As the road ascended into a small clearing, Lord Lobo announced that they would be stopping for lunch. "Flora, I will be back in an hour or so, please assist the wench in preparing lunch and feeding the horse." He said as causually as if he were asking her to fetch his house slippers. Flora watched as Lord Lobo's form disappeared into the trees, she wondered if they were to leave if he would know, a little voice inside her said that he would and that he would not be happy. The little voice also told her that if would be the wench that paid for her treacher. No she would wait for a better time.

"What's you name?" Flora asked as the girl went about building a fire. "I'm Lisa, but please just call be wench, it will be better for both of us." She said as she set off to gather water from a near by stream. "I will not call you wench when we are alone." She could not believe the girl was so submissive. How could she so casually go about preparing the food of man she had to know would kill her in less than thirty days? Reaching the stream the girl filled a large copper pot and began walking back to the camp fire. Each girl attended to their duties, Flora feeding and watering the horse, and Lisa preparing what smelled like beef stew. Whipping her hand on her dress, Lisa walk to the horse and began rummaging through the saddle bags. In her hand she held a small square box, it was copper in color, no bigger than a rubix cub. Flora wondered what it was. She also wondered how Lisa seemed to know where everything was located within the bags on the horse. To her amazement, Lisa set the small cub a few feet away from the fire and touched five of the squares on the cubes in sequence. Almost immediately the cube began to fold out and grow in size. In less than a minute, a table with two chairs and place settings that looked like they belonged on the queen's table stood there ready for lunch.

Coming up from behind, Flora placed her hands on Lisa's shoulders, and gently turned her so she could see her eyes. "I need you to tell me what you know about Lord Lobo. Until a few days ago, I believe that he was my father and that I had always lived in the castle. Now I am not so sure. I know that you are scared, but I want to help you. I can't bare the thought of him hurting you when we get back to the castle. Please let me help you." Lisa stared back at her, her large brown eyes filling with tears, "You have to stop talking like this. There is nothing you can do and there is nothing I want you to do. Two years ago the village down the road from us decided that they wouldn't pay Lord Lobo the ransom he requires each month. On night, when the moon was full he came. From two miles away we could hear their screams as he slaughter the entire village. He killed three hundred men, women and children that night. He is not a man Flora, when the moon is full he turns into a wolf, or what looks like a wolf. There are five hundred people in our village. Do you have a mother and father, a little brother or sister. I have five little sisters. If I have to die so that they can live it is a small price to pay. Please don't try and be noble and get them all killed. Lobo can't be stopped."

For five minutes they sat in silence. Flora didn't know what to say. What could she say. If she were in Lisa's place she would probably do the same thing. Something about the moon brought back a memory. Like a memory from when you are a child. You can see it, but you can't remember the details. The sound of distant sleigh bells brought her back to the present. "Dinner is served me Lord. I hope it is pleasing to you." Lisa said as she bowed before Lord Lobo. "With the back of his hand he struck her hard in the face. Tears formed in her eyes as a ugly red welt formed on her check. "I don't recall telling you that you could speak to me wench. Get out of my sight. I will call you when it is time to clean this mess up... be gone."

An hour later they were back on the road. From there hiding place in the woods, Alex and Klena watched as the horse traveled down the road until it was just a distant dot on the horizon. When they were sure they wouldn't be seen they began to walk down the same road that carried the trio to the castle. "Alright Klena, I think it is time that you tell me what you know about Lord Lob becoming a wolf. I also need to let you know something about my sister. I think it might be important." Walking hand in hand. Klena began her tale.

Well it looks like I updated 2 story's today any ways the next chapter is going to get more and more interesting well as I always say R&R


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed as though nature herself was gathered against the travelers as they made their way down the dirt road toward the castle. What has once been a cool, yet comfortable late fall day had turned suddenly nasty. Thick black clouds rolled in from the east like armies on the move. With the clouds the temperature dropped quickly. Then the rain began, like everything else in this world, it was extreme. Growing up in the British Isles, Alex though that he understood what a good rainstorm was like, he soon realized he was wrong. Thankfully, his companion was familiar with the country and quickly took charge. "Follow me," she yelled so she could be heard over the wind and rain. For someone so small she moved with remarkable speed and agility. Where Alex struggled forward into the storm, Klena seemed as though she were unaffected by the wind the pounded their faces. Within only a few minutes they found the hollow of an ancient tree. While the tree offered little in the way of protection against the cold, it did shield the pair from the worst of the rain and the wind. "How long do these storms last?" He asked, glad to be out of the storm. From her traveling bag Klena removed a biscuit and breaking it in half gave some to Alex. "Could be as short as a couple of hours or as long as a week. You never really know." She said with the smile of one at comfort in her surroundings.

A few miles down the road, Lord Lobo, Flora, and Lisa although better dressed, could do little but seek shelter against the storm. Like Alex, Flora was astonished at the ferocity of the storm. "How far are we from the castle?" Flora asked Lord Lobo, barely able to her her own voice over the storm. While she could she his lips move, his words were lost to the storm. Realizing that he could not be heard, he rose five fingers and pointed down the road. A few feet to their left, a tree exploded as it fell to a bolt of lightening. The explosion left Flora unable to hear anything but the ringing in her ears. She felt her cheeks burn, and instinctively touched herself only see that her fingers were stained red with blood. Her stomach churned as she look behind her. Lisa's lifeless eyes stuttered vacantly at her, a piece of the tree protruding through her chest. Only as they came to a stop, did Flora remember where she was and who she was with. They had arrived at a small shack. Lord Lobo's black eyes filled with anger as he saw the fate of his captive. "When the storm is over, we will have to return to the village." He said as he lifted Lisa's lifeless body from the horse as tossed it into the trees. "Two whole days wasted! Come on, lets get out of the storm before something bad happens." He said as he jump off of the horse and began to unstrap the bags. "Come Flora, get off the horse and get inside." With one last glance at the body laying in the grass, she dismounted and walked into the shack. Her only comfort coming from the knowledge that she was now free to flee from the monster she knew as Lord Lobo. Well it's been a while since I updated this story sorry it's short this is all I could think of. See ya next time


	6. Chapter 6

The room was quite saw for the sound of the rain on the shack's tin roof and the low rumble of Lord Lobo's snoring. Under her thick blanket, Flora had already changed from her sleeping gown to her traveling clothes. She was grateful that the shack had a dirt floor. At least she wouldn't have to worry about a creaking floor board giving away her escape. In three strides she was across the room and out the door. From under her traveling cloak she removed a small silver dagger. The horse, his mane plastered against his thick neck nodded his head as she walk up to him and slid the dagger across acrossed his throat. Without a sound, the horse went to its knees and rolled over on its side. She felt bad for the killing the horse, but she knew that she would never every advantage if she were to get out of this alive.

The dirt path they had ridden in on only a few hours before now looked more like a small stream than a dirt road. She decided in an instant that she needed to stick to the forest. She hoped that she could find her way back to the village. She also hoped that Lord Lobo would sleep through the night. Running as though death itself were on her trail, she made good time.

Alex and Klena without the benefit of proper clothing sat huddled together inside the hollowed out tree trunk. As they began to dose off, they were startled awake by the sound of something crashing through the forest. "What do think that is? Klena asked. "Probably a deer." Alex said. Something told him that it wasn't a deer. Looking down at his hands, he saw that his finger tips were glowing. The night's darkness was illuminated by sudden burst of lightening. Alex could not believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was Flora, looking like a wet rat. She seemed to stare right at him, but then in an instant she off again, running as though her very life depended on it.

"Lets go Klena, we have to catchup to her." Alex said as he burst from the tree and began to follow after Flora. "How can we be sure this isn't a trap Alex? For all we know she is leading us straight to Lord Lobo." Klena yelled as she struggled to keep up. "Flora!" Alex yelled as he closed to within fifteen yards.

As soon as she heard her name, she stopped. Dagger in hand she turned, "Alex?" Even as she said the name a flood of memories came rushing back to her. Dropping the dagger, she ran toward her brother. Standing in the rain, they embraced, their tears mixing with the rain water. "This is sweet and all, but can I suggest we save the family reunion until we are a little farther away and it has stopped raining." Klena said, her small hands planted firmly on her hips. "Of course," They said in unision. Within seconds, the trio were racing through the forest, Klena in lead.

Authors note:

Hay every one I'm back and better than ever you may ask why trunks took over for a while it's because I just needed to take a rest for a while. Well I'm here now so for an early birthday gift R&R


	7. Chapter 7

As they made their way through the forest, the rain continued to pelt down on them.

None of them could remember a storm like this one. As best as they could tell, they had been on the move for three hours. If not for Klena and her knowledge of the area, they would have been lost several times by now.

With no moon, and a thick ceiling of clouds, the evening was almost completely black. It was difficult for them to not think of how cold and wet they were as they struggled to keep their feet moving forward.

"I need a rest," Flora said, bending at the waist and placing her hands  
on her knees, "Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving." Now that she had  
stopped, she wasn't entirely certain that she had the strength to start again.

From her backpack, Klena produced a hard tack biscuit and handed it to her.

"You'll have to eat while you walk." She said, already moving off into the  
forest. "We have less than a mile to go, than we will be safe." Alex wondered where she found the strength to take another step. He was grateful that Flora had asked for a rest; he too was tiring. He hoped that Klena was telling them the truth and that they were almost at their destination.

The path they were following began to descend. Despite going downhill for  
the first time all night, the muscles in the travellers' legs began to throb as they had to use their strength to slow their progress. From her place in the front, Klena heard Alex mutter to himself as he slipped and fell.

As quickly as the storm began, it ended. As the rain stopped, the clouds parted, revealing for the first time a sky filled with stars. Having grown up near a large city, Flora and Alex were unaccustomed to seeing the stars without the brightness of the city lights.

"It's over here," Flora said as she headed into patch of scrub oak. Dropping to her knees, she hurriedly dug into the wet soil. "Give me a hand." She began to pull the chain from its hiding place in the soft soil of the forest floor. Moments later, the three were looking at a stone staircase that led deep into the earth.

"I'll be right back." Klena said as she quickly started down the steps. Two minutes later, she was back with a torch for each of them to carry. With the torches lighting their way, the vast underground chamber could be seen. In one corner was a dormitory. Alex counted twenty sets of bunk beds, at least half of which were occupied. Tables, chairs and other pieces of homemade furniture were scattered here and there. A large stone fireplace occupied on wall of the chamber.

"What is this place?" Alex asked in awe.

"Let's get out of these wet clothes, have something to eat, and get a few hours of sleep." Klena suggested, "I will explain everything to you afterwards. Come morning, there are going to be a lot of people that are going to be very excited to see you."

-

In a shack, ten miles away, Lord Lobo rolled over, opening his eyes.

"Flora!" he yelled, "Make my breakfast!" With no expectation, expecting that his request would be followed, he sat up to await his morning  
meal.

An hour later, this time fully awake, he made his way out into the cool  
morning air. Walking up to his beloved horse, his angry scream went through the peaceful morning air. As he trudged down the muddy path to his castle he promised himself that as soon as the new moon came, he would have his revenge.

-

Authors note:

Well my fellow viewers, I have news to tell you. CrazyPurpleDancingFreak is  
part of the family, she is my beta reader. Give a large round of applause to her :)


	8. Chapter 8

Peering out from under his thick deer skin blanket, Alex smiled for the first time in a month. He almost felt like he was home again. While running through the rain, Alex felt like he would never be warm again. Thanks to the blanket and the robust fire crackling in the fireplace, he was almost too warm, well almost. His stomach growled happily as the smell of bacon, eggs, and fresh brewed coffee reached his nose. As he looked around he could see that the only bunkbeds that were still occupied were he and Flora's, who was still sleep, her face calm and peaceful.

Sitting a semi circle, Klena and five others sat eating eating their breakfast, their faces washed in the orange flames of the fire. "Alex, come on over and have some breakfast." Klena said as she saw him walking toward the group. " I want to introduce you to my friends, I been telling them all about our adventures." On cue, an elderly woman appeared with a plate stacked high with bacon, eggs, and fried potatos. A steaming cup of coffee completed the meal. Sitting down, Alex took note of the five seated with Klena. He could tell that each of them had seen combat, their eyes, cold and dark, speeking volumes about the trials each had endured. Yet each wore a smile on their face as Klena began the introductions.

"This is Baby," she said pointing to the incredibly large man sitting to her left. Alex couldn't believe how much the man look liked the American basketball player known round the world as Shag, the large dinner plate he held in his thick hands looked more like a teacup saucer. In turn she introduced each of the others. Snowfake, a tall thin whisp of a man, an albino, it was easy to see where he got his nick name. Bain, his pale blue eyes bore straight into Alex, his face having an almost feline like look to it. His thick black hair fell around his face and half way down his back. Ludwig, a remarkable normal looking man, who unlike his companions could enter into any room without drawing attention to himself, and last but not least Meisa. From the moment he first saw her Alex could scarcely remove his eyes from her. To say she was beautiful did not do the term justice. A thick mop of blond hair fell freely to the floor. Her green eyes, made Alex forget where he was, and then there was her smile, when her full lips parted they revealed a set of perfectly straight teeth that could light up the darkest corner of the world.

With introductions out of the way, Klena got straight to the point. "Alex, all of us are committed to ending Lord Lobo's reign. Each of us here has lost a family member to him. When you entered our world, did you see the mural? Alex nodded his head in agreement. "There is a legend that a boy and his sister would arrive and help end the rule of the Lobo's. No one who is alive today can remember who created the mural or when it was made. Until I saw you in the forest that day I wasn't even sure that the story was true," she said pausing as she saw Flora walking toward their little group. "Flora, allow me to get you up to speed on what we have been talking about." Ten minutes later, introductions have been made again, and a warm plate of food brought to Flora from the kitchen, Klena began again.

"As I was saying before, the legend tells of a boy and his sister who will rid of us of the Lobo's once and for all. If you will follow me I want to show you a second mural. I am hoping that you can help me understand its meaning.

As the eight young adults made their way out of the shelter, the brightness of the sun caused them to squint their eyes. After fifteen minutes they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing a large black stone seemed to sprout from the earth. It surface was a clear as glass with the exception of an intracate carving. Flora stood speachless as she look at the figure in the rock. There was no doubt in her mind that she was looking at drawing of herself, well a form of herself. In the drawing an large female ape held the lifeless body of a young boy, under her giant feet lay the figure of a wolf man, tonge hanging from his mouth. Standing behind the ape stood six figures, each baring a strong resemblence to her current companions. "Can either you or Alex explain this to us? We know that we are looking a drawing of each of us, and we are fairly sure that the ape is holding Alex. Can you tell us about the ape? Klena asked as she took Flora's hands in her own.

"How long do have before the next full moon?" Flora asked as she reached behind her back and removed her tail. For the first time, Bain spoke. "The full moon is tonight? Are you a creature of the moon? He asked, for the first time Flora noticed that his eyes were green and shaped like a cat's. She nodded, "Then you have come home at last. In this world there are many creatures of the moon. You will find that you will be more in controll of your gift here," he said as he walked over and placed in hands on top of the Flora's. In turn each of the group joined hands. "Alex and Flora, tonight we will rid our land of the curse. Tonight we will unit our powers to end the reign of the Lobos and give our people their lives back. Tonight we will stand and fight in our true forms." Bain said.

Authors note

so sorry for the long wait I promis every week I will update


	9. Chapter 9

As the group made their way up the stone steps, their breath hung heavy in the air. The forest floor, still wet from the previous days rain storms stuck to their feet, making their travel slow and leaving a distinct trail should anyone be following them. Suddenly, Snowflake changed course and began to lead them down a trail, not much more than a game path. Unlike the muddy path they had traveled on for the better part of an hour, this path was covered by a thin layer of buffalo grass. Gradually the slope of the land began to pitch upward. As the they climbed higher, the low laying bush that covered the forest floor began to thin out, giving way to a rock strewn landscape. Higher and higher they climbed until they past the tree line. Now only high mountain grasses covered the ground. Flora jump as a large bull elk dart in front of the group and bound into an endless meadow.

"We're here," Snowflake said. In unision, Snowflake, Baby, Bain, Meisa,and Ludwig stopped, dropping the daypacks they carried and removing the dark glasses that each had doned before leaving the underground compound. "We have brought you here tonight to share our secrets with your Alex and Flora. It is our hope that by this nights ends you will agree to join with us. That together we can cleanse this land of Lord Lobo's cruelty." Snowflake said as the five stepped into the meadow and formed a wide circle. "Flora, we ask that you remove your glasses and join our circle." Snowflake said. Dropping her own pack, she handed her glasses to Alex and made her way to the circle. Standing alone, Alex and Klena watch in amazement as the six began to change. It began with Snowfake, his once gaunt frame began to fill out. His pale albino skin sprouted a thick covering of white fir. Where only seconds before an man had stood, a polar bear now sat. Each of the six had transformed, Baby, the largest of the group, was now almost the smallest. In his place a pitbull puppy sat. Flora, now an ape, stood silently observing the others. Bain, now a bengal tiger, walked a circular path around the group as if on guard duty. High above the group, Meisa soared as a bald eagle. While each was beautiful to behold, none were as majestic as the creature that occupied the spot where Ludwig had stood only moments before. Standing twelve hands high, and as black as midnight, his muscles twitching beneath his gleaming coat, stood a horse. On his back, a rich leather saddle sat waiting for a rider. Leaving Alex alone, Klena ran to the horse and in one fluid motion sat astride its back. "Alex, its your turn now." Klena said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Alex. "massive sparks of energy swept from the sky causing nearby elk to run. Seconds later Alex stood as a half ape, a thick coat of covering legs and waist. His chest, free of fur was a mass of thick hard muscles. His head topped with a thick gold mane of hair that fell down his back. Of all his physical changes none were as dramatic as his eyes. Where before the change, his pale blue eyes were filled with warm and humanity, two red slits now dominated his face. His nose now a snot, stop atop a mouth filled with white jagged fangs.

The group lead by Klena sitting astride Ludwig, made their way back down the mountain. While none of the eight spoke out loud, each were able to communicate with their minds. United as one they marched toward Lord Lobo's castle, determined to end the rein of terror once and for all.

authors note

hello my fellow viewers Alex as become the most powerful being the SUPER SAYIAN 5! I'm going to give you a brief explanation on what a super sayian 5 is. A super sayian 5 is very powerful being that has brute strength and does not give mercy in battle.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing in the castle's tallest parapet, Lord Lobo looked toward the sky like a child anticipating Christmas morning. An easterly wind began to gently push the low laying clouds from the sky, freeing their captive and flooding the winter night with the warm glow of the full moon. Shedding his clothing, he basket in the moon's brilliance. As the moon's first rays hit his skin the change began to take place. Not a man prone to deep thought, tonight he was swimming in the deep end of his intellectual pool. For the better part of two days he had thought of nothing besides tonight and the reckoning that would be his. When the girl had first arrived at his door step, he knew her for what she was, a changeling. The only question in his mind was what form she would take and would she be dangerous. Not that he believed he had anything to be worried about. For while there were many who transformed at the full moon in this world, none were as strong or powerful as he, none were his equal in strength, cunning, and most importantly... cruelty. He loved the change. With it came freedom. As a middle aged man, for all but a couple of nights each month he suffered the same afflictions of age that plaques all men. When the cold came his knees and ankles swelled, his back stiffened, and he lacked the energy of his youth. But tonight, free of his mortal form he was young again. Where only moments before his mid section showed the effects of too many good meals and too little exercise, his body was now as taught as a rope and as firm as steel. His thick fur coat made the cool air warm and comfortable. With reckless abandoned he gave himself over to his mistress the moon and unleashed his love song, a deep and guttural howl that send the birds resting in the trees to flight.

His song over, he sprang from the tower and made for the woods. As his paws hit the soft dirt, his senses came a live. He could smell her. Other smells caused him to pause. There was danger in the wind. A cocktail of scents assaulted his nostrils. Animals not native to this world were afoot. As a wolf, he could not only sense their presence, but their size. A great white bear, a cat, and a small dog that he thought may not be as it seemed. He would have to be careful. As these thoughts filter through his senses he caught another smell in the air, the stallion, banished years before had returned? What magic was a foot? Was the barrier waking? Perhaps he needed to consider for a moment the implications of what his acute senses were telling him. If the stallion was back then he was truly in danger. While the bear, cat, and dog were adversaries to be fear physically, the stallion was one to be feared for his mind and his ability to lead. Twenty years earlier, on a night not unlike this one, he had nearly lost his life under the hoofs of the great black horse. If not for the woman, and the momentary distraction she had caused he would have died. He could not count on luck this time. He would be careful. He would let them come to him. The battle would be fought on ground of his choosing. Content to let them come to him, he turned his nose into to wind and searched for something to eat.

Authors note

Well it looks like the next chapter somebodys gona die but who will it be guess who it will be oh and some spoliers I will make a third season but my next story will be my last for a while


	11. Chapter 11

For the two members of the group that walked on two legs, the pace their four legged members kept was exhausting. If they weren't so exhausted, watching the magnificent animals in full flight would have been a beautiful sight to behold. None was more beautiful than their leader, the great black horse. His muscles rippled as he ran through the night, his breath forming small white clouds in the cool night air. High above them, the eagle flew, gliding effortlessly through the dark that matched the blackness of her heart.

After keeping up their break neck pace for three hours they finally reached their destination. Known as Outlook Ridge, the bluff provided a clear view of the valley below. Here and there, the group could see where patches of the thick forest had been cleared to allow for the construction of small homesteads. The homes were small one and two bedroom cabins, some of the larger ones contained a upper loft. From their vantage point high above they could see that the placement of the homes was not random, but rather well thought out. They formed a large circle, with rough dirt trails leading to a center hub. Within the hub, several larger buildings, a general store, church, blacksmith shop, and livery stable formed a square at whose center lay they cemetary.

Each of these building looked like doll houses when compared to the manner house that sat on the bluff a few miles to the west. Lobo's manner was hedged by a thick stone wall with a tower at each corner. The wall was topped with pieces of broken class to discourage anyone hardy enough to have swam the moot that ringed the walls from attempting to climb over them. The manner house itself was three stories high, and ringed by a secondary wall with a catwalk that allowed soldiers to defend the manner. Every few feet a large cross bow was bolted to the wall on a swivel that allowed the soldiers to fire across a wide area. Between the cross bows, large caldrons held hot tar and oil, over all the manner spoke one message loud and clear, Stay-out.

From high above them she tracked the movements of the great horse. Even from three hundred feet she could see the ripples of his muscles. Gliding with the wind under her wings she waited for her moment. As the group made its way to the final pass, she folded her wings back and began her dive. Wings folded back and head straight down she flew toward the horse. Two hundred feet...one hundred fifty feet. At one hundred feet she pulled out of her dive and prepared for the attack. Her plan was really quite simple, she would drive her talons into the great horses eyes, blind him, and then signal to her companions in the woods to finish the job. With the caravan in sight she began her final dive, she loved the feel of the wind against her feathers, the complete sense of weightlessness. The last thought that passed through her mind was that after tonight she would return to the skies forever.

Riding on the back of the horse, Kelena was free to scan the sky. The eagle, known for its keen eye sight, had no advantage over the predator that tracked it throught the night sky. Only the horse knew of the capabilites of his rider. Like the others, he had groomed her for this night. He had spent much of the past three years building his little army. When he had come the the village, not much more than a wide spot in the rode a month ago, he had felt her magic. At first he was afraid that her anger at her sister's taking would damage her and turn her into the very thing he hoped to destroy. As he entered the small home she and her sister had shared, he was impressed by its neat and clean apperance. For several minutes he scanned the small enclosure, looking for the source of the magic he could feel. Final, his eyes settled on a overstuffed chair in the corner. Something about the pattern of the covering was off. With great caution he approached the chair. Stories of the little girl that could control the elements and change her appearance were told throughout the countryside. "I'm here to help you. Will you show yourself to me?" He said as he knelt before the chair. As the chair morphed away, a girl of about ten appeared before his eyes. She was small for her age and of a slight built. Her slender face was envolped by her thick black hair. Her green eyes bore into him. For a brief moment he was afraid both of and for her. "Who are you and what do you want." She said, rising to her full height. Ever so carefully he reach his hand out and touched her shoulder. "My name is Ludwig. I have magic like yours. I am hoping you will help to kill the man that took your sister." At the mention of his magic her hard features softened, at the mention of killing Lobo a broad smile formed on her thin lips. "What kind of magic do you have?" She asked, like a child exploring the goods at a candy store. He could feel that her magic hungered for revenge. He knew that he would have to be very careful how much he told her.

"If you will come outside with me I will show you my magic" Ludwig said, removing his hand from her shoulder and taking her hand in his. "You will have to promise me that you will not tell anyone about either of our magics. Can you promise me," he asked as they entered the small grassey area infront of the home. "Oh yes, I didn't know there were others that had magic like mine." Stepping away from her, he through his head back. Almost instantly he began to change. Within seconds he was a man know more, but a magnificant black stallion. Reaching out to her with his mind he asked her to climb on his back. This she did with increadible ease despite her small stature. "I need you to become a saddle," he spoke to her. "No can know that it is you that rides me. It must be our secret alone. I am taking you to meet some of my friends, even they must not know of your powers. I fear that one of them will try to betray me."

As they rode through the night, Klena, again playing the role of a saddle, watch as the great bird began her decent. As the bird turned into them and lowered her talons, Kelena knew that it was time. In one fluid motion she arose, saddle no more, once again flesh and blood. Rising her hand in the air, she conjured a ball of lightening in her right hand. As the fire reach out from her hand and engulfed the eagle, the darkness of the night was briefly cast aside. Withing the trees, creatures from the nightmares of children began their attack. Alex and Flora, the bear, the cat, and the dog, no longer a puppy, but now transformed into three hundred pounds of teeth and muscle, formed a ring around the horse. Each staring at the little girl standing our its back, hurling bolts of fire into the creatures as they advanced. From somewhere in the dark, a low guttural howl pierced the night, each of them knew the wolf was on his way.

I'm so sorry for the huge delay I havn't had much ideas but I do now but don't expect any new chapter for 2 weeks I'm going on spring break well see ya

~ James Mcloud


	12. Chapter 12

To the east, the first rays of the rising sun crested the horizon. As the evening's shadow faded away a scene of death and destruction was laid open for all to see. In several places the charred remains of creatures lay smoldering, the air thick with the stench of their burnt flesh. Yet onward they came, some no bigger than a dog, others the size of an elephant. Alex, his hair plastered to his head with a mixture of his own sweat and blood, continued to launch bolts of fire into the creatures. He silently hoped that with the coming of day light they would fall back. To his left, the great white bear, his once gleaming coat now stained red with a mixture of his and the creatures' blood he had dispatched slowly retreated backward as three creatures attempted to slip past his massive claws and teeth and strike a killing blow. Alex smiled as he watched the great bear send their broken bodies sailing through the air. Not all of their members had fared as well. Not ten feet away, the great cat lay, his body still, surrounded by the bodies of at least a hundred creatures that swarmed over him like ants until he could no longer stand under their weight.

Suddenly the creatures stopped advancing as a horn sounded in the distance. Falling back, they formed two lines that formed a passage way of sorts. Flora, too weak to stand, struggled to sit up, her body, battered and bruised crying out in pain at the command to move. With resolve she wasn't sure she possed a few minutes before she rose to her feet to join her remaining companions. Like Flora each suffered from multiple wounds. She was afraid to see what they would look like when the changed back. Could their human forms survive the wounds they had received?

As the wolf made his way through the columns of creatures, they bowed to the earth before their Lord. Ludwig, with Klena again astride his back in the form of a saddle, trotted toward Lord Lobo. As the others began to follow he shook his head, telling them to stay where they were. "I didn't think you were coming back, Ludwig?" Lobo said as the two stood facing one another, neither willing to give an inch to the other. "You are mistaken if you think I ever left Lobo. Did you really think I would leave my people to your depravity. Rest assured, Before the next moon, your reign will end." Ludwig said, his nostrils flaring with indignation. "Where is the young girl, the ones whose sister I took? Oh yes, I know about her powers. Her sister, worthless as she was, tried not to tell me, but by the end, she told me everything. She was grateful for my taking her you know. She was afraid of the little witch, terrified that she would kill her, angry that for all her power she didn't raise a hand to save her. Of course, like yourself she is a coward at heart." Ludwig, burned by the heat coming from his saddle step back a few paces. "You are wrong. The girl is not a coward. She is one of the bravest humans I have ever meet." Feeling the heat lessen, he continued, hoping that his words would convince Klena to bide her time, to not strike out in anger until the time and place were of their choosing. "Tomorrow night we will end this once and for all. Choose six of your best and bravest as will I and we will end this thing once and for all. Do you agree?" As their eyes locked on to one another, each taking the measure of the other Lobo said, "Yes, tomorrow it will end for ever."

authors note

well next chapter will get very suspenseful the one thing you've been waiting for is lord lobo vs Klena who will win? Next chapter won't be up for 2 weeks I'm going to Las Vegas so it will be a while but remember to R&R


	13. Chapter 13

They sat in silence as the flames of their campfire slowly turned to smoldering coals. None of them were without injuries of one sort or the other. Back in the shadows the body of Bane lay covered in deer skin blanket. His comrades in arms, knowing in the way that all soldiers do, that they must grab a few hours of shut eye, stood as one and departed to their various sleeping quarters.

While they slept, their attendants went about the work of preparing Bane's body for burial. They would bury the great cat just before sunset. As they sun made it journey across the day's sky the remaining warriors slept. Most of their dreams were filled with the horrors of the previous night. Some, like Alex, dreamed of his homeland. As the trumpet sounded they each awoke and prepared to hear from their leader as to what his plan would be.

Following a brief meal of venison, hard biscuits, and wild potatoes they made their way down to river. They each past the wooden box in which their friend lay silent, each wondering in turn if they would lay in a similar state before the sun filled they sky again. After a few words about the great life Bane had lived, each of them walked forward and placed of shovel of the thick black dirt into the hole, and saying a silent farewell, proceeded to see their commander.

Alex was surprised at the their leader's appearance. Unlike his followers he look clean and well rested. His muscles rippling as he danced around the meadow. For a moment it was almost easy to forget that he was not just a beautiful horse, but their leader and their only hope that they would live to see another day. Seeing that they had arrived he trotted over to them. "Friends, it is so good to see that you. As you know, tonight we will decide the future of our land. If we are successful we will drive the evil that has so long infected our land into the night for all time. If we fail, our land will no nothing but darkness, we must not fail, we will not fail." With his final words the crowd erupted in chorus, "Freedom, Freedom, Freedom." His eyes ablaze, he continued. "I have been told by our scouts that Lord Lobo's champions await our arrival down by the river. Remember our strength lies not in our individual strength, but in our synergy. If one of us should fall, we must close our ranks and continue the fight. If I should fall do not allow your faith to falter. Together you are unstoppable. I will try to go and reason with Lord Lobo, I will seek one decisive battle between he and I inorder to preserve as many of you as possible for the rebuilding of our land."

Walking to the river, the sight of Lord Lobo's champions took the warriors breath away. Each was more horrible than the next. A black dragon with a bright orange underbelly sat on the rivers bank, blowing fire into the water until it boiled. A white tiger, with blood red stripes standing twelve feet tall sharpened his claws on a ancient oak, quickly reducing the ancient tree to kindling. A half breed, part man, part bull, a large gold ring through his nose, stood with his arms across his chest playing with his necklace of severed fingers. Coiled tightly a great snake, at least thirty feet long and six feet thick lay sunning itself. Standing apart from the others, a pair of perfectfully matched kliesdales, stood eating the grass growing next to the river. Only on closer examination did the warriors realize that the pair's skin was made entirely of razor blades.

Trotting forward, Ludwig called to Lord Lobo. "Let you and I, or the champion of your choosing have one battle to determine the fate of this land. If I should fall at the hand of you or one of the six that stand before me my warriors will submit to your rule and assist you in your cause. But if I prevail, you and your kind will leave this land forever. What is your answer?"

Walking forward, Lord Lobo, no longer an elderly man with flowing white hair and the paunch of the middle aged was truly a horrible site to behold. Standing eight feet tall, and weighing close to three hundred pounds, his face was a mass of glimmering white teeth. His once pale blue eyes now burned the color of blood. From his paws extended blood red claws that came to knife-like points. "I accept your challenge, let our fight be to the death old friend."

Raising to his full Ludwig stood at least sixteen feet tall. With each step he completed the transformation form horse to something far greater. Where only moments before his limbs had ended in hoofs, his arms now ending in hands. His mane, previous soft and luxurious, was now hardened with a thick leathery hide. Stapped to his back was a sleeve containing a doubled edged sword, a spiked ball and chain, and a sleeve of throwing knives. From the bottoms of his legs to the top of his chest he wore a fine coat of chainmail. From his place beside the river Alex was the first to see the saddle change. In flash, Kalena was at the great horse's throat. In the moon light, her blade glinted as it struck home, nearly severing the head from the body. Even Lord Lobo, stopped in place and stared in wonder at the sudden change of events. As quickly as the assaisin had appeared, she was gone, no could say with any certainty what form she had taken, or where she had gone. From Lord Lobos throat a cry of pain leaped as the assainsin's blade once again struck home.

"This land is now mine." Klena roared," as she stood between the fallen bodies of the two dead leaders. All around you are more of my kind. At my command, each of you will die. Can you be certain that the sword you carry is really what it appears to be. I will give you till first light to give me your answer." While two armies stood in silence, the young girl turned and walked into the night.

Hello my fellow veiwers sorry sorry for thew long wait realy iam. Some updates that will be to some importance to you I will no longer be continueing my other fanfic Professor layton and the mysterious boy. I'm sorry but I don't see this see this fic going anywere.


End file.
